


It's fake...isn't it?

by lovenothing



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Simon, Protective Raphael, Raphael Santiago/Simon Lewis fake relationship, Saphael, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Vampire Raphael, Vampire Simon, fake to real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenothing/pseuds/lovenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael asks Simon to be his fake boyfriend so that Raphael's ex will leave him alone. Simon agrees. </p><p>“I need you to fake date me.” Simons legs slid off Raphael and he sat up straighter. </p><p>“<em>What?</em>”  </p><p>“I need you.” He pushed a finger against Simon’s chest. “To fake date me” he pointed to himself. “Do you understand? Am I speaking spanish right now? Can your dense head compre-”</p><p>“I heard you the first time...but like <em>why?</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake date me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. It has come to my attention that my stories are being stolen....so i ask please if you want to post this elsewhere ask me! I am a very nice person and as long as you give credit and send me the link to where you are posting the story I would be more then happy to let you repost my story. Also if you see my story posted elsewhere comment and tell me. Thank you all, much love <3

Simon stared at the door wringing his hands. He went over a mental checklist trying to decide if he has done anything in the last 3 hours to piss Raphael off. He swallowed nervously, does he knock? Does he walk right in? Does he-

“I can hear you fidgeting...and I _really_ hate fidgeting.” The door opened to a slightly shorter man with perfect hair and eyebrows. Speaking of eyebrows, he raised one. “Are you coming in or not idiota?” He said in a bored voice. Simon sighed internally, he doesn’t sound mad so thats a plus. He carefully walked into Raphael’s room, surprised just how clean it was. I mean, he shouldn't be surprised...it is Raphael. Still he suspected the blood of Raphael's enemies in little vials lined up against the wall. “Are my walls really that interesting Fledgling?” Simon startled. 

“W-what? No, I just, I expected to see the blood of your enemies ya know lined up” Simon made a motion towards the wall. Raphael look unamused rolling his eyes, sitting on one of the couches crossing his legs stared at Simon. 

“Sit.” Simon obeyed quickly sitting as far away from Raphael as possible on the couch. “You are not in trouble Simon. You can get comfortable, I don’t bite” He smiled with his fangs “Unless you want me too” Simon, one, was totally surprised to hear his name on Raphael's lips and two;

“D-Did you just make a joke?” Simon smiled finally sitting normally and comfortably on the couch. “A innuendo joke? Did the big macho Raphael make a joke?” He crossed his arm. “Today...well, tonight is just getting started and you’ve already said my name, and made a joke.” He put his legs up between them with a little quirk of his lips. “So what did you call me for boss?” Raphael’s smile turned into a mini snarl as he somewhat lightly hit Simon’s legs off the couch. 

“No feet on the furniture what are you an animal?” He glared at Simon who smiled back shrugging. 

“You did say get comfortable Raphy” Raphael rolled his eyes as Simon once again put his feet up on the couch, well, now on Raphael’s lap. Raphael stared at Simons dirty sneakers on his designer jeans. “So I mean as much as I love the pleasure of your company because honestly, who wouldn’t want to stare at someone who looks like they will murder you? Why have you summoned the Ambassador of the Werewolves?” Raphael looked at him with a completely serious face and Simon thought something bad had happened.

“I need you to fake date me.” Simons legs slid off Raphael and he sat up straighter. 

“ _What?_ ” 

“I need you.” He pushed a finger against Simon’s chest. “To fake date me” he pointed to himself. “Do you understand? Am I speaking spanish right now? Can your dense head compre-”

“I heard you the first time...but like _why? __”_

“Because I asked…” Raphael stood saying nothing more he brushed imaginary dust off his pants and turned to a gaping Simon “Close your mouth or a bug will fly in” He deadpanned. Simon’s mouth closed with a snap. “Think about it..you have…” 

“Yes” it was Raphael’s time to be surprised. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said yes, I’ll be your fake boyfriend. Raphael is it your turn to be deaf?” He smiled up on the couch. “I mean no one would believe if I said I was dating sex on legs so that's a great way to show you off and stuff…”

“Sex...on legs?” Raphael said slowly, if Simon could blush he would be a dark red. Raphael shook his head a small smile on his legs as he turned around. “You may go” He said he heard footsteps not going in the direction of the door and turned to see Simon jump on his bed. Laying on Raphael's sheets. “Dios Simon! Your dirty sneakers on my clean sheets?” He grabbed one of Simon’s shoes pulling it off and throwing to the ground grumbling about stupid fledglings.

“So why do you want me to fake date you boss?” Simon said ignoring him as he untied and pulled off Simon's sneakers and brushed dirt off his bed. Raphael sat at the edge of the bed looking at the wall. 

“I may have...said something...to someone...about being in a relationship” Raphael looked at his fingers casually like he wasn't internally freaking out. “Before you even ask let me tell you the whole story” 

“Oooo I feel special the big boss man is opening up to me” Raphael tried to silence him with a look to no avail. “If we do this whole fake dating thing are we gonna have to kiss and stuff because I don't mind if you don't also I mean like to what extent are we doing this is it a one time deal do I tell everyone that the Raphael Santiago fell for my wit and charm? Do we go on dates? Can I finally get you to watch star wars with me while we cuddle? Do we-” 

“Simon. God. Will you let me tell you the story?” 

“Speaking of Go-” he choked “when will I be able to say it?”

“ _Simon._ ” 

“Okay, Okay, tell your story” Simon grumbled getting comfortable on Raphael's pillows. Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“My ex-” 

“You have an ex?” 

“ _Simon!_ ” 

“Okay, jeez, sorry, continue” 

“Yes, My _ex_ called and asked me to come over-”

“To do the do?” 

“I swear on my mother’s grave Simon if you _do not shut. Up._ ”

“Sorry, sorry!” 

“And yes, to ‘do the do’ as you said” Simon tried to stifle a laugh which abruptly cut off when Raphael stared him down. “I said I can’t because I had a boyfriend because... I do not even know why I said that but I did and now he want me and my _boyfriend_ to come to a party he is throwing” Raphael looked at the wall silently cursing himself for such an idiotic move. 

“And now you want me to be your pretend boyfriend so that this…” Simon tried to hint at if this man was supernatural or not. 

“Werewolf.” Raphael muttered. 

“ _Werewolf?_ ” Simon sputtered, Raphael was seriously wishing he hadn’t asked the fledgling. 

“Yes. Werewolf.” 

“So you want me to be your pretend boyfriend so that this _werewolf_ can get possessive over you? Like what if he tries to rip my throat out of something?” 

“I would never let anyone hurt you” Raphael said automatically with a small growl at the thought of someone hurting Simon. “I don’t want him to be possessive. I just want him to leave me alone.” Simon huffed pursing his lips. 

“You’re gonna owe me BIG time Santiago. If I get my throat ripped out or something Clary will have your pale vampire ass on a golden plate.” 

“I would _never_ let anyone touch you. Let alone to get close enough to rip your throat out and I forgot about your constant pinning over the red headed shadowhunter, you can tell her you’re dating me if your little mind thinks it will make her realize her ‘undying’ love for you” Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“Clary is seriously like my sister...I can’t even dream about thinking about her that way anymore” Simon pretended to shiver and Raphael smiled internally. “So when’s the party boss?” 

“Sunset...so in an hour” Simon sat up quickly. 

“What am I to wear?” He asked frantic

“I’m glad you asked” Raphael said standing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure I look good?” Simon said ruffling his hair. “Thank Go-” Simon growled slightly still upset every time he can’t say it. “I’m glad I can still see myself in the mirror, like I can’t even believe I believed we wouldn’t be able to, I mean look at you, You seriously can’t draw on your eyebrows that perfect without a mirror and that _hair_ I mean…” The opened and this tall...handsome...shirtless...man stood there smiling at Raphael.

“Raph, my old friend and…” He looked at Simon with distaste “His _boyfriend_ ” Simon smiled nonetheless and held out his hand “Lewis...Simon Lewis” The man well werewolf looked at his hand then back at him. 

“Bateman. Nick Bateman.” He didn’t shake his hand and Raphael stared at him. 

“Are you going to let us in or shall we stay out here until the sun comes up?” Raphael said his tone low-key angry. Nick turned his attention to Raphael. 

“Why yes of course, wouldn’t want _you_ to burn...him on the other hand..” Raphael growled. 

“One more comment like that and mi amore and I are leaving” He grabbed Simon's hand and pushed past Nick going inside. 

“Well he’s a bucket of sunshine...ha...sun cuz he’s hot like the sun” Simon chuckled to himself and Raphael grip on his hand tightened as he pulled Simon against him. 

“One more comment like that then I’m sending you home fledgling” Raphael said in his ear and Simon chuckled again. “Why are you laughing fledgling?” Simon didn’t realize they were still walking until his back hit the wall trapping him. Simon swallowed hard. 

“U-uh..yo-you know...just l-like” Simon was so lucky vampires can’t blush. Raphael’s eyes stared at him intensely. “I..I..I just..damn it Raphael” He said looking anywhere but at the vampire. 

“ _Simon…_ ” He heard whispered in his ear so close he could hear Raphael’s voice hitting his ear. He swallowed again. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Is Nick looking at us?” Simon’s eyes flickered and sure enough Nick was staring right at him gripping a plastic red solo cup tightly in his hand. He gave a small small smile and waved. “Yes he is” 

“And you waved...to him” Raphael let out an exasperated breath hitting warm air onto Simon's neck and Simon didn’t need air but he was still panting softly hoping Raphael didn’t notice. He felt Raphael's fangs brushing his skin and that confused him since Raphael has such a good grip on keeping his fangs retracted. When those said fangs brushed his collarbone he gasped shutting his eyes tightly in embarrassment. He shouldn’t be this attracted to his clan leader...It's just fake...Simon told himself. 

_Fake...it’s just fake...he’s faking it...he’s--_

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Simon opened his eyes chest heaving clearly noticeable. “Nick hey, how you do, nice party, loving the atmosphere, how do you even know this many people and am I still talking?” Simon rambled and Raphael chuckled looking at Simon fondly. _He’s faking it. He’s putting on a show._

“Raphael may I speak with you?” Nick said tensely. Raphael looked at Simon and Simon smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be fine babe” If Raphael was surprised at the nickname her didn't show him. Raphael placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be back” He smiled at Simon who smiled back. Raphael and Nick walked towards the hallway and Simon moved through the crowd to a nice lounging area. He took a seat watching the dancing bodies...and wishing he was with Raphael again.

“Hello you _gorgeous_ vampire _eye candy_ ” He heard purred into his ear. He turned around to see a female fairy sitting beside him staring at him like he was today’s best catch. “Uh hi? I’m Simon” He held out his hand and she shook it but also pulled him against her. 

“Want to dance sexy?” Simon was uncomfortable to say the least and he shook his head. 

“N-no..my uh..my boyfriend is gonna be here soon and I--” Her eyes darkened. 

“You don’t like me? Think you can get out of dancing with me by lying to me?” She snarled and Simon moved back. 

“I-I’m not lying...his name is Raphael, He-He’s-” Her eyes widened and then she leaned closer. 

“Oh...Oh _you're_ the fledgling who Raphael is smitten with?” 

“Well...not smitten but I mean...yeah..?” She moved even closer. 

“One dance...I’m sure he won’t mind” She trailed a hand on his chest. 

“Yes. I most certainly do mind and I suggest getting your hands off what mind before I suck the angel blood until you're an ugly little demon” Raphael said behind Simon. A protective hand on Simon's shoulder. The fairy looked up at Raphael innocently. 

“What’s one dance Raphael Santiago?” She purred her hand trailing down Simon’s arm. Simon was severely uncomfortable. Raphael’s hand tightened on Simon’s shoulder. Simon didn’t even have to look at him to know he’s snarling. She grabbed Simon’s hand pulling him forward and Raphael lunged. In an instant the fairy was pinned to the floor with Raphael arm on her throat. 

“I said not to touch him” He hissed his fangs in her face. Simon would never admit but damn it was hot seeing Raphael protective. _But it’s fake...isn’t it?_ The fairy tried to move but vampire strength man...People were starting to stare. 

“Raphael...honestly it’s a turn on that you are this protective of me but...people are staring” Simon closed his mouth realizing he just told Raphael what he didn’t want to tell him. Raphael’s eyes widened and he quickly got off the fairy. He stepped back not looking at Simon, 

“Never touch what’s mine” He growled once more before storming to the kitchen. Simon stood there awkwardly,

“U-uh...Sorry about him…” The fairy stood pouting. 

“I just wanted one dance!” She held out a hand with a sad smile. “ _Please Simon?_ ” Simon looked towards the kitchen and didn’t see Raphael anywhere. 

“I-I guess one dance won't hurt...just..just no more of this sexual touching thing” She looked up at him through her lashes. 

“No promises” Then she took his hand leading him to the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people, tell me what you think! I hope you love it, I hope you think its _Ah-Mazing._
> 
> Really would enjoy feedback I'm starting to write the next chapter but I might just leave it here ya know, create your own ending...tell me what you want me to do <3


	2. Found you

Raphael shakily grabbed a glass of blood. _Turn on…_

_I turn him on…_

_It’s fake…_

_Isn’t it?_

Raphael turned around his eyes falling on the spot where Simon should have been. A brief moment of panic passed over him as he quickly put down glass. He caught a glimpse of the fairy who was making moves on _his_ Simon and then he saw Simon awkwardly dancing next to her and let out an angry huff of air even though Vampires do not breath. 

“Looks like your boytoy is having fun huh?” Nick said appearing beside him. “Why don’t we go have some fun, for old times sake Raph” Raphael turned to Nick who was biting his lip with a smile. Raphael remembers when that used turn him on or make his stomach flip but now it just bores him. He tried looking Nick up and down to try and remember why he ever liked him in the first place. Why now the only thing that floats through his mind is an annoying fledgling. Raphael shook his head. 

“No Nick...we are no longer in a relationship. I have moved on…” Nick stared at Raphael and his face fell as he realized something: 

“You love him” Raphael looked at Simon who was still dancing awkwardly. Simon turned and their eyes met, Simon smiled widely before turning away. 

“Yes...I think I do” Nick put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know the relationship is fake...maybe you should actually take him out...tell him how you feel” Raphael looked at Nick surprised. “Raphael, I think you forget that we grew up together, well, I grew up…” He smiled and Raphael pushed him slightly. “Even though you’re technically older, I can still read you like an open book.” 

“Impossible I keep my emotions well hidden.” 

“To everyone who didn’t know you as a child yes. But I know you Raph...I always will.” He gave him a half smile. 

“You know your pack is going to wonder why you are not aging...I think you should tell them Nick” Raphael said looking around the room trying to lead the subject away from his love life. “You need to tell them.” Nick huffed his eyes flickering around the room stopping slightly on each member of his pack.

“How the hell do I tell my pack, I’m a warlock. As far as most people know you can’t be both warlock and werewolf...it just doesn’t happen” Nick rubbed his face. “I’m a pack leader. I need my pack to trust me, how will they look at me when they realize what I am…” 

“How will they feel if they find out by accident. It’s better from you than from anyone else. You’ve had control of this pack for 10 years now Nick...you don’t think they aren’t wondering why the hell you still look 26 when you’re supposed to be almost 40? You know some of them knew you when you first turned. You know they are wondering why and I don’t want one of them to try and challenge you...trying to expose you. It needs to come from you Nick. Trust your pack like your pack trusts you.” Raphael looked at him. “I trust you. Your pack trusts you. You’re both warlock and werewolf...it doesn’t matter mi amigo...you are still you...okay?” Nick looked down with a small smile.

“Damn Raph this baby vamp is making you soft. I’m gonna have to talk to this kid if he’s really that good at making you a huge softy i got a couple werewolves that need to cool down.” He laughed and looked at Raphael. “Thank you my downworlder parabatai” He held out a hand and Raphael grabbed it. “I’ll stop being a jealous prick alright?” Raphael smiled. 

“Thank you, _Mutt_ ” 

“Oh bite me you leech.” The both laughed not knowing that Simon had been watching them. He managed to get away, even with his vampire hearing he couldn’t understand what the two were saying but Raphael...looked happy and Simon looked at them and it felt wrong. Like he shouldn’t be here wrong. It was a strong feeling of jealousy and longing and something he couldn’t describe. Whatever it was it made Simon push through the crowd and head out the door. 

Raphael looked at the dance floor again and froze “where did he go?” Nick's eyes darted around and he went and stopped the music. “Simon??” Raphael called he stormed over to the faerie Simon was dancing with. “What did you do to him?” He said eyes ablaze. She looked at though she was going to say some bullshit but then she saw his eyes. 

“He left” she said. 

“ _Left?_ ” She nodded. 

“He stopped dancing with me and looked over at you, he must have saw something that made him upset because without saying anything he turned and left” She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Raphael walked out of the crowd toward the door going through a mental catalog that made Simon so upset that he left. He couldn't come up with anything. Just about he was at the door Nick stood before him. “Move Nick” 

“Raphael the sun is about to come up” He probably was trying to be helpful but that brought on a new sort of panic. Simon. Alone. In the sun. 

“i need to find him. Now like right now. Move Nick or I swear to god I'll rip off your dick.” Nick moved aside his hand held up. Raphael ran outside and ran in the direction of the hotel hoping that that's where Simon was. He didn't have to go far because he saw Simon turn into a dusty old building that held old records. For a minute Raphael was amazed that it was open the early or late. But he quickly followed. “Simon!” He said getting close to the fledgling. “Dios idiota you could have gotten killed do you know how worried I was. I could never forgive myself if I knew you died because of something I did and without telling you that I'm in love with you and your stupid rambling. I hate figiting but you make it look so cute that I have to mentally and physically keep myself grounded and not grab your hands” Simon stood there shocked. 

“B-but you and Nick looked happy together...i didn't want to intrude…” Simon looked at his feet. “I didn't want to let you go so I left so I could have a little more time pretending to be your boyfriend.” Raphael smiled and lifted Simon's head. 

“No no mi amor we were laughing at the nicknames we said to each other he call me a leech” Simon's lips twitched. 

“Does this mean...can i...am I allowed to ki-” Raphael presses their lips together and legit it felt like his lips were made for Simon's. When he pulled away Simon sighed happily.

“Why do you do that, Vampires don't need to breath” 

“Old habits die hard. Hey Raphael?” Raphael lifted a perfect eyebrow. “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy story ending please tell me if there are any mistakes I'm very out of due to my meds so it's not that good but y'all been waiting long enough. Hope you enjoy. It's not good I know but it's nothing I might change it later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. It has come to my attention that my stories are being stolen....so i ask please if you want to post this elsewhere ask me! I am a very nice person and as long as you give credit and send me the link to where you are posting the story I would be more then happy to let you repost my story. Also if you see my story posted elsewhere comment and tell me. Thank you all, much love <3


End file.
